Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The traction battery is a relatively high-voltage battery that selectively powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The traction battery can include battery arrays each including a plurality of interconnected battery cells that store energy. Some electrified vehicles, such as PHEVs, can charge the traction battery from an external power source, such as a grid source.
A charger can coupled to a charge port of the vehicle when charging the traction battery from the external power source. Some electrified vehicles include a charge port door to cover the charge port. A user opens the charge port door to permit coupling of the charger with the charge port during a charge. The user closes the charge port door after decoupling the charger from the charge port.